In recent years, portable information terminals such as mobile phones or smartphones, portable rouse reproducing devices portable game machines, and other consumer portable electronic devices with high performance which include display devices have become so widespread as to change the lifestyle of the people of today.
Development of such portable electronic devices is further promoted; as well as multifunctionality of the devices, development in terms of external features, such as a reduction in size or weight, is also actively pursued. In addition, as next-generation portable electronic devices, flexible electronic devices in the form of a sheet are being actively researched and developed.
The e-book reader disclosed in Patent Document 1 has a flexible housing and a positional sensor and a bending sensor which detect a bonded part of the e-book reader. Contents displayed on a display portion are switched on the basis of results of the detection by the positional sensor and the bending sensor, whereby a user can control the display without using a mouse or a button owing to the flexibility of the housing.